


Best foot forward

by Bluespirit



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluespirit/pseuds/Bluespirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney rants.  John's in love.  And there's mud.  Lots of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best foot forward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The following story is a work of fiction. The characters and universe are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. This fic is meant solely for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A prompt!ficlet for Kensieg who asked for ' _foot-washing or proper care of one's feet._ '. I must admit that my brain went 'huh?' for a while & then decided I should write this. :)

“and really? Does it ever stop raining here?” Rodney’s voice was muffled by the downpour but still loud enough for John to hear up front where he was taking point on their walk back to the gate.

Rodney wasn’t wrong. They’d been on BUD-232 for three days, brokering a trade agreement with the Ranaro, and it had been a non-stop monsoon the entire time. Everything in their packs was soaked through, and John had seen – and waded through – enough mud to last a lifetime.

“ – and considering the climate, you’d think these people would have come up with at least a rudimentary drainage system,” Rodney rambled on. “I think I’m developing trench foot – ”

John could hear a low rumble from Ronon on their six and then Rodney was off again. “That’s easy for you to say, Mister Showers-Are-For-Wimps. I’ll have you know that I have very delicate skin – my soles are like satin – and you should never forget the importance of the proper care of feet. You know what they say, ‘Look after your feet, and your feet will look after you’.”

There was another rumble from the back.

“I don’t know who ‘they’ are. Just… people,” Rodney spluttered, and John didn’t have to turn around to see the impatient hand waving. “People who obviously have a healthy regard for podalic hygiene, but that’s not the point, the point is…”

 _Rodney…_

John smiled, ducking his head against the rain, and trudged on towards home.


End file.
